Cómo ser parte de los vengadores y no morir en el intento
by kali rogers
Summary: Continuación de Remember Me. Audrey Bannister no tiene dónde quedarse luego de la caída de SHIELD, lo que la lleva a una travesía para encontrar su hogar ya sea con Maria, Clint o los Nuevos vengadores, todos tienne espacio para ella...Y recuerden: Baskin-Robbins lo sabe todo. - Participa en el reto #6 del forum La Torre Stark
1. El lugar más seguro

"No creo que deba estar aquí más tiempo. Expongo a tu familia...y me siento una intrusa."

Clint sonrió. "Cuando quieras irte esta bien, pero yo decido dónde."

Audrey lo miró enojada y dió un pisotón de molestia. "¡No!"

"Escucha niñita, no te dejaré vagar por dodne tu quieras, no cuando HYDRA esta afuera esperando que puede ser aprovechado. No ahora que están expuestos. Te llevaré al lugar más seguro."

"¿Suiza? ¿Una cueva? ¿Un convento?"

"El apartamento de Maria Hill."

"¿Por?" Audrey lo miró extrañada.

"Desde que está desempleada todas la organizaciones la siguen a todos lados y esta muy cuidada, HYDRA nunca se acercaría."

"Ella no querrá. La última vez que la vi casi me esposa ella misma."

"Pero tu no sabes tratarla como yo. Cuando le pides un favor debes pararte en frente de su puerta para presionar." Contesto Clint con un guiño.

"¿Piensas dejarme con el equipaje enfrente de su puerta para presionar?"

"Ya piensas como yo."

"Pues no. ¡Mil veces no!"


	2. Abandono pero eso no opina Clint

Audrey se quejaba de haber sido dejada como un bebé en un orfanato...aunque Clint aun seguí a su lado en caso de que Maria la echara.

"¿Sabes? Después de ver cómo esquivaste y acabaste con esos guardias...ya no creo que esto sea seguro."

La puerta se movió y Maria observó a través de la ranura que permitía la cadena de seguridad. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Venimos en son de paz."

La puerta se cerró. "Nos dejará aquí de seguro."

Audrey escuchó cómo se movían y desactivaban los seguros y alarmas que Maria tenía en su puerta. O era paranoica o sabía algo que ellos no.

Cuando acabó la puerta completamente y los dejó pasar, y antes de cerrar revisó todo el pasillo.

"¡No! ¡Mil veces no!" Audrey volteo a Clint con cara de _te lo dije_.

"¿Sabes lo peligroso que sería?"

"No más de lo que sería si quedara en otro lugar."

"Mira, yo no quiero estar aquí y es obvio que tu tampoco me quieres, asi que Maria vamos a convencer a Clint."

Audrey se quedó, Maria se resignó y Clint se marchó feliz y cómo si nada.


	3. Karaoke Nights

Entretener a una inglesa de más de 200 años cuando pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en un apartamento es díficil. Sobre todo si tiene que mantenerse en silencio para evitar sospechas. "¿Qué tal películas?" era la quinta vez que el Congreso llamaba a Maria para interrogarla, y ella trataba de compenzar su soledad con algún entretenimiento.

"No."

"¿Comida?" Audrey le dió una mirada molesta y seria.

"¿Qué crees que hago todo el tiempo? Estoy engordando."

"De acuerdo ¿Juegos de mesa?"

"¿Qué tal karaoke?"

Maria la miro inexpresiva y tal vez algo indignada. Que tontería. "No, claro que no. No me rebajaría a algo asi nunca."

"Cobarde ¡Apuesto que solo tienes miedo de mi!"

* * *

 _"I knew you were trouble when you walked in..."_ Cada martes apartir de las 7 de la noche, las noches de karaoke empezaban en el apartamento de Maria.

Y cuando Tony la contrató para Stark Industries la unica concesión que le pidió fue salir a las 5 todos lo martes, sin importar que el mundo se estuviera acabando.


	4. Entendiéndose

"Siempre he pensado que la plática de sobremesa es de lo mejor." Ambas estaban sentadas tomando café después de haber cenado comida china.

La mayoría de las veces la única que hablaba era Audrey y Maria solo asentía o contestaba de manera corta. Eso la fastidiaba porque después de estar sola todo el día sus ganas de platicar estaban a punto de estallar.

Aunque le recordaba a Peggy... tan ordenada, seria, profesional, sarcástica...bueno solo a veces porque incluso Peggy era mucho más abierta en su trato.

Llevaba más de dos meses con Maria y no conocía casi nada de ella.

"¿Tienes novio?"

Maria volteó repentinamente a verla. La observo en silencio y se sonrojo un poco. "...No."

"Tus ojos no dicen eso."

"Aunque hubiera alguien no te lo diría."

"¿Y algún prospecto?"

"No."

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"¿Te importa?" Contestó de manera tan tajante que Audrey se molestó y le hizó una mueca. "¿Alguna vez sientes algo o solo quieres amargarle la existencia a los demás?"

"¿Yo? ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? ¿En serio necesitas saber todo eso de mi?"

"¡No! ¡Pero dejamé decirte algo Maria: durante más de 200 años he viajado, conocido gente, mudado y mucho más! ¡No estoy acostumbrada a estar más de 2 meses en el mismo lugar por voluntad propia! En caso de que no la hayas notado cuando llegas lo único que quiero hacer es platicar. Recuerda que yo no quería estar aquí en primer lugar."

Maria creyó ver una luz desprenderse de su cuerpo, el voltaje bajó un poco en la habitación y luego regreso a su estabilidad. Audrey misma se asustó y cerró sus puños y sus ojos al igual que sus labios en un intento por controlarse.

En cuánto se tranquilizó se levantó de su asiento y recogió su plato. "Buenas noches."

Antes de irse a dormir Maria echó una ojeada al sillón dónde Audrey dormía plácidamente. Parecía solo una chica común y corriente. Pero en realidad cargaba con muchas cosas del pasado y con sus propios demonios.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de cariño y atención. ¿Cuando habría sido la última vez que se sintió dentro de una familia?"

La cubrio con su colcha y se alejó silenciosamente.


	5. Un sorbito de té

"¡Llegaste temprano!" Y no era martes. Maria observó la escena sorprendida. En la mesa de su sala había una bandeja improvisada de cartón, una taza de procelana, azúcar y una tetera, con la televisión encendida.

"Si, Tony me sacó de la oficina a fuerza... ¿qué haces?"

"Es la hora del té... y hay un pequeño maratón de Doctor Who. No podría tomarlo con algo más ingles." Contestó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno será mejor que no te moleste." Antes de que pudiera irse, la inquilina se interpuso en el camino de Maria. "De hecho ¿por qué no me acompañas?"

"Prefiero el café. Es más fuerte."

"¿Por favor?" No importaba cuántos años tuviera, su apariencia y sus ojos la hacían ver como un cachorro regañado.

En cuánto le sirvió su taza, Maria entendió el porque de su insistencia.

"¿Sabes? hace años que no tomo el té con alguien, y eso está mal, pero olvídalo. Sólo disfrutalo."


	6. Visitas

**esto va porque tengo una leve obligación de agregar algo de captain hill a pesar de que no serán canon aqui...**

 **Nada me pertenece solo audrey y los demás son de mi amo MARVEL**

* * *

"Nat dijo que me fuiste al ver al hospital." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al verla. Maria estaba en el umbral de la puerta y Steve enfrente de ella.

"Y yo escuché que estabas fuera de país."

"Sam y yo nos tomamos un descanso y volveremos a comenzar dentro de un mes. ¿Puedo pasar?"

Maria volteó hacia el interior del apartamento. En cuánto oyeron que tocaban, Audrey corrió a esconderse al baño porque esa era la indicación que Hill le había dado. Pero no tardaría en salir a ver quién era (porque era muy curiosa)

"Ahm...yo preferiría que no." Maria lo empujó al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Hay alguien?"

"Algo así."

"Escucha, yo respeto tu vida. Si quieres ver a alguien más..."

"Steve." Maria lo interrumpió con una mirada de incredulidad. "No es hombre."

"Ah. No sabía que tuvieras otras preferencias, pero si crees que por eso lo nuestro no funcionó..."

"¡Steve! No estoy saliendo con nadie. Y si estuviera no tengo porque darte explicaciones."

"¿Entonces quién es?"

"Mi...compañera de cuarto..." Contestó sin saber lo que ella misma decía.

"¿Tú con una compañera?"

* * *

Audrey asomó la cabeza en la entrada del cuarto de Maria. "¿Hola? ¿Ya puedo salir?" Cautelosamente caminó a la sala y miró a su alrededor. "¡Maria!"

Nadie contestó. Sin embargo le pareció escuchar algo así cómo susurros afuera del apartamento. Sin asomarse por la mirilla, abrió la puerta y encontró a Maria con sus brazos alrededor el cuello de un sujeto que la besaba apasionadamente. Pero lo que la sorprendió más que Maria tuviera vida social fue el hecho de que Steve Rogers era ese sujeto.

De pronto se encontró sin saber que hacer porque no la habían notado. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar. "¿Qué hace aquí?" Maria lo alejó rápidamente pero Steve miró sorprendido a Audrey. "¿Te conozco? No puedes ser ella...porque...han pasado muchos años."

Maria comprendió el punto y volteóa verla. Audrey estaba en shock. Él no podía saber la verdad. No debía saber, ella se estaba escondiendo.

"No soy quién crees que soy, claro que no."

"No lo es porque es...mi sobrina."

"¿En serio?" Steve se cruzó de brazos. "¿Creí que no tenías hermanos?"

"Es de cariño."

"Pero dijiste que era tu compañera de cuarto."

"Ambas cosas. Ahora olviden que presencié esto." Audrey cerró la puerta.

* * *

Unos minutos después Maria entró y la encontró viendo la televisión acostada en el sillón.

"Creí que no había prospecto."

"No lo había. Lo nuestro-si es que había algo- se acabó hace mucho."

"El beso no parecía indicar eso."

"Pues me invitó a cenar a pesar de que lo arruinaste."

"Pienso que hacen linda pareja."

"No te hagas ilusiones al respecto...yo no me las hago."


	7. Cicatrices

**crei que era mi deber avisar que hay aqui algunas indirectas a intento de suicidio**

 **espero disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

No resultó. No importaba cuántas veces Steve hablara con ella ni cuántas veces Audrey tratara de animarla. Maria seguí emepeñada en estar sola.

"Créeme tiene más cosas en común de lo que tú crees."

"¿Cómo qué?"

Audrey la miró pensativa. "Pues ya sabes...los ideales. Ahora no lo puedo explicar pero tienen mucho en común."

"Audrey no lo merezco."

"¿En qué sentido?"

Maria dió un sorbo a su café en silencio, Audrey no pensaba en presionarla para que hablara.

"Él es muy bueno y yo tengo muchos defectos, muchas marcas que él no necesita conocer. Steve merece alguien mejor, alguien que sea noble, tierna, no sé que tal vez lo espere con tres niños y una sonrisa. Yo soy así y no creo que algún día podría ser así."

"Maria, ¿has visto al sujeto? no se ha mantenido en el mismo país por meses. Solo se quedó para verte."

"No viaja tanto cómo crees. Sólo lo hace por Bucky."

"¿Bucky? ¿Qué tiene que ver con él?" Maria entendió que tal vez lo conoció y que no era momento para contarle del lavado de cerebro y las cosas que HYDRA lo había obligado a hacer. "Nada."

"No eres la única con cicatrices." Audrey levantó las mangas de sus blusa y le mostró las agujas, cortadas y cicatrices. "Estás son de Strocker y estás de la SSR, me sacaban mucha sangre."

"¿Y estas quién te las hizó?" Maria le señaló dos marcas rectas en su muñeca izquierda.

Audrey escondió las manos y su mirada pareció avergonzarse.

"Estaba harta. Ya no quería más experimentos y quería saber si...si en realidad soy inmortal."

Ambas se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir exactamente.

"Él también tiene marcas Maria, tal vez no cómo las nuestras, pero las tiene. Todos en realidad, pero aprendemos a vivr con ellas. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo."


	8. Salidas

"Quiero salir." Maria levantó la mirada de sus reportes.

"¿Adónde?"

"Va a haber un evento para recordar a los caídos el 11 de septiembre en el Lincoln Memorila y le presidente estará ahi. Y creí que podría ir."

Maria negó con la cabeza "¿Sabes cuánta seguridad va a haber en ese lugar? No quiero que te arresten."

"Por favor." Audrey la miró impaciente. "Llevo casi 4 meses aquí, estoy engordando y necesito quemar calorías."

No alcanzaron lugares para sentarse. Estaban paradas durante el discurso del presidente Ellis y Maria volteaba a todos lados para cuidar a Audrey. Fue entonces que distinguió la lágrima que se deslizaba en su mejilla. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Siempre lamenté este día, junto con el del Reinado del Terror, cuando mataron a todos esos franceses."

"¿Estuviste ese día en Nueva York?"

"No, pero lo hubiera deseado. Los hubiera ayudado ¿no crees Maria?"

"No, no te hubieran dejado. Somos un poco raros, los humanos. No importa que alguien 'especial' nos pueda ayudar, solo nos fijamos en cómo nos puede dañar."

"También soy humana, no lo digas cómo si no supiera de que hablas."


	9. Margaritas

"La embajada mexicana esta..."

"No." Maria la interrumpio antes de que pudiera hacer la invitación. "¿Por?"

"No somos mexicanas, no estamos celebrando el día de hoy y de ninguna manera te llevaré a un lugar dónde hay diplomáticos y seguridad extrema."

"Maria, estamos en Washington, nada interesante pasa aquí desde que Steve destruyó los helicarriers. Y te aseguro que los mexicanos son excelentes para pasar un buen rato. Por favor."

"No seas mentirosa, están los museos. Son interesantes."

"Si, claro. ¡Si tan solo me dejarás salir a verlos!"

Maria la ignoró y siguió tecleando. "Ya sé."

Al escucharla, volteo a verla fastidiada. "¿Ahora qué?"

* * *

Sentadas en el bar más cercano al departamento de Maria no es lo que tenía planeado para pasar la velada, pero fue la única manera en que Maria aceptó su ofrecimiento.

Audrey estaba hiperactiva, saludaba a todo el mundo y miraba a su alrededor cómo si apenas hubiera descubierto lo que había afuera de la puerta.

"Mira, ese chico te mira Maria."

"Dejará de hacerlo cuando lo corra si me ofrece un trago"

"Diviertete ¿quieres?"

Al ordenar algo, le pidieron su identificación.

"Es mi hermana y acaba de cumpli la mayoría de edad, aun no saca la identificación pero vinimos a celebrar."

"Hasta no ver una, no la dejaré tomar."

Audrey lo miró fijamente, si se esforzaba demasiado tal vez lo convencería. De pronto los ojos del cantinero se ensombrecieron y la miró asustado. "Por supuesto señorita, lo traeré enseguida."

"¿Qué hiciste Audrey?"

"Si en verdad me conocieras, sabrías que la palabra telepatía esta dentro de las especificaiones de los reportes que SHIELD hizó de mí."

Ambas recibieron sus tragos. Margaritas. "Brindemos por México."

"¿A tí te encanta celebrar cierto?" Preguntó Maria levantando su copa con ella. "Algo más, dentro de los reportes de SHIELD ¿mencionaron si te puedes emborrachar?"

Audrey abrió los ojos con emoción. "Podriamos intentarlo ahora."

* * *

Dos horas después Audrey entró al apartamento completamente sobri cargando a cuestas a Maria Hill muy desorientada.


	10. Agradecidos

"Odio el día de acción de gracias, es una pérdida total de tiempo y el tráfico..." Maria se interrumpió cuando al terminar de cruzar la puerta de su apartamento encontró a Steve, Sam y Audrey preparando una cena con pavo, espaguetti, pan de maíz, pure, gravy y un pastel de manzana.

"Maria supongo que tu día fue un asco, dejamé ayudarte." Sam se acercó, le quitó el abrigo y se lo aventó a Audrey para que lo guardara sin darle oportunidad de quejarse. Luego tomó las cosas que traía en sus brazos y las aventó en el sillón.

"¿Vas a hablar o...?"

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí y qué hace ESO en mi mesa?"

"Es dia de acción de gracias, y nosotros te debemos mucho Maria, creímos que sería bueno aparecernos en esta fecha." Contesto Steve con una enorme sonrisa, porque eso era lo que causaba la cara de sorpresa de Maria.

"Y descuida, hablé con él. Sabe todo, no está asustado, aunque Sam me ha estado mirando extrañamente desde entonces."

"Aún no lo supero, más de 200 años sin arrugas. Es demasiado."

"Esto es para ti Hill." Audrey la acercó para que tomara asiento. Fue entonces que Maria se percató de su alrededor, había decoraciones de navidad y de pavos en toda la casa, una de las esquinas tenía un mini arból de navidad con esferas azules, blancas y rojas. Audrey había puesto tiras de colores en el ventilador del comedor como decoración y el sillón tenía cojines navideños.

"Eso lo trajeron los chicos, al igual que el pavo y el pastel de manzana, lo demás lo hicimos mientras no estabas."

"¿Ustedes hicieron pavo?" Ambos se miraron sorprendidos de su cuestionamiento.

"¿En serio? ¿Dudas de nosotros?"

Maria arqueó una ceja y Steve se rindió. "Lo compramos de última hora porque quemamos nuestros 3 intentos de pavo esta semana."

"Íbamos a celebrar nosotros dos solos pero Audrey nos llamó y dijo que te encantaría vernos."

"¡Sam! Será mejor que comencemos."

* * *

Platicaron, bromearon, y disfrutaron de la comida hasta que ninguno pudo comer más...bueno excepto Steve que parecía que se comeria él solo todo el el pavo.

Audrey nunca había celebrado la fecha, y estaba considerarlo hacerlo cada año.

Maria no tenia recuerdos de ningun buen Dia de Accion de Gracias ni cuando era pequeña. Siempre lo pasaba en casa escuchando a su papá lamentarse por su vida.

"¿Saben? siempre he lamentado que mi querida Inglaterra perdiera el dominio de estas tierras, pero creo que esta bien considerando lo que hacen para recordar su pasado." Audrey le ayudaba a Sam a empaquetar y llevarse lo que había quedado.

"Sigue hablando majestad y nosotros te mostraremos la libertad de defenderse y atacar en América."

"Cállate Sam." Cuando terminaron ambos salieron por la puerta cargando cosas, para dirigirse al elevador. En el umbral, Maria y Steve esperaban a que salieran.

"No vayas a bajar con él."

"No, sólo lo acompañaré hasta el penúltimo piso, nadie me verá Maria."

* * *

"¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Tony me invitó a Nueva York. Necesitamos establecernos un poco. Sam necesita arreglar unos asuntos y no creo que me haga daño pasar más tiempo con los vengadores ¿o si?"

Maria sonrió. "No, solo te volverán loco. ¿Nat estará ahí?"

"No, solo Tony, Bruce...creo que solo ellos."

"Esta bien." Su tono de voz se escuchó algo decepcionada y él lo percibió.

"Podrías venir conmigo."

"No, Washington esta bien, es tranquilo, las oficinas de Tony aqui estaban bajo mi disposición y no creo ser de mucha ayuda allá. Este lugar esta bien. Además no podría irme sin Audrey y no creo que Nueva York le siente bien. No quiero que esté expuesta a ser vista por alguien. Aquí al menos siempre esta disponble y alerta el servicio secreto."

"De acuerdo."

"¿Qué más cambios le hizó a mi apartamento?"

"Mira arriba." Al voltear los ojos, encontró un muérdago en la orilla de la puerta.

"Espero no sea para nosotros."

"¡No! Es para mi." Audrey entró en ese momento y les dió un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. "Gracias por venir Cap."


End file.
